Never Say Never
by Leddielover34
Summary: "Never say never and follow your dreams!" "Never say never, because limits, like fears are often just an illusion" "Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting"


**Hey Everybody,**

**I finally took my language exam and did almost all of my midterm exams, therefore I have more time to write and this idea just popped into my head. I really hope you like it or at least want to see more of it. I am also almost finished with a new chapter for New Neighbors, so expect it to be updated soon. I am extremely sorry that the process is taking so long, but I want the chapters to be perfect.**

**Much Love,**

**~Bridgit.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of the characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

_**I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care**_

_**But it's so cold and I don't know where**_

_**I brought you daffodils in a pretty string**_

_**But they won't flower like they did last spring**_

_**And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright**_

_**I'm just so tired to share my nights**_

_**I wanna cry and I wanna love**_

_**But all my tears have been used up**_

_**On another love, another love**_

_**All my tears have been used up**_

_**On another love, another love**_

_**All my tears have been used up**_

_**On another love, another love**_

_**All my tears have been used up**_

_**And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight**_

_**But my hands been broken, one too many times**_

_**So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude**_

_**Words they always win, but I know I'll lose**_

_**And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours**_

_**But I sang 'em all to another heart**_

_**And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love**_

_**But all my tears have been used up**_

_**On another love, another love**_

_**All my tears have been used up**_

_**On another love, another love**_

_**All my tears have been used up**_

_**On another love, another love**_

_**All my tears have been used up**_

_**I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours**_

_**But I sang 'em all to another heart**_

_**And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love**_

_**But all my tears have been used up**_

_**On another love, another love**_

_**All my tears have been used up**_

_**On another love, another love**_

_**All my tears have been used up**_

_**On another love, another love**_

_**All my tears have been used up**_

_**/Another Love by Tom Odell/**_

**Eddie slightly sighed as he finished up the last notes of the song he finished writing this morning. He stood up from the piano bench and turned around to observe the reaction of his, who was sitting behind him on the couch, a little bit confused because she didn't quite understand the meaning of the new song her boyfriend was so excited to show her. **

**Eddie: **I'm so sorry Chloe, but I can't do this anymore. I thought that by stepping into a relationship with you it would be easier for me to learn to love again, but it didn't.

**Chloe:** Eddie what are you saying?

**Eddie:** I think we should call it quits.

**Chloe:** What? I thought you were as happy as I was.

**Eddie:** I was, I was OK. I care about you a lot but I just don't think my feelings for you could grow any more.

**Chloe:** It's because of her, isn't it? All this time I have been trying to convince myself that once, maybe once you would feel the same way about me as you do about her, but it seems like it was just a big waste of my time.

**Eddie: **I love her Chloe.

**Chloe:** But she doesn't love you Eddie. Please, just think about it again! We can just pretend that this has never happened and go on with our lives. **- Her desperate demand was declined as Eddie shook his head. -** Why can't you love me Eddie? What is that she has and I don't?

**Eddie:** Chloe a little part of me will always care about her, but no matter how hard I will try, I'll never be able to move on from her. Listen, I am only doing this because it is what's best for you. I don't want you to be in a relationship with someone who will never feel the same way about you.

**Chloe:** Screw you! **– cried out Chloe and quickly stormed out of the place but nor before connecting her palms with Eddie's face.**


End file.
